AFFLICTIO
by delusionchaos
Summary: PAIN. My take on the relationship between Elijah & Katherine in Season 2, does not follow any given episode. Katherine deserves to have her story told. Could be one shot or WIP. Appreciate the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

AFFLICTIO

Katherine's POV

Katherine Pierce rarely indulged herself in reminiscence. Regrets and self-imposed guilt trips were for the fatally weak and she was not WEAK!

Yet, the menacing coldness, darkness and confinement of the tomb were slowly eating her alive, she could deal with the loneliness. It was the darkness that got to her. How long had she been stuck here? A week or 2 weeks, she had completely lost track of time.

For a woman who had promised herself that she would not be subject to any man's will, it was ironic that she was now for want of a better word, trapped by compulsion of an original.

As they say the best laid plans of mice and men…..She had lost the affections of both Salvatore boys to her human doppelganger. The irony of it, she was after all a carbon copy of Katherine but therein lay the problem. Katherine herself had only been a doppelganger, a copy of the original Tatia whose charms had ensnared both originals to the point of damnation.

What right had the Original to hold a grudge against her! She was the victim, did they really think that she would obediently be the sacrificial lamb for their insane plans. Only to herself and in the privacy of her own space, would she ever admit to having **'feelings'** for the dour original. Feelings which she had dismissed and buried whilst being courted by the ever charismatic Klaus. A tear rolled down her cheek which she hastily wiped away. Well he was no better than Klaus!

In her little village in Bulgaria, she had been the town beauty courted by every male old and young, married and unmarried. A lamb to the slaughterhouse, she had been conceited enough to think that her feminine wiles and beauty would be her ticket to being a lady of leisure. Instead she had found herself in hell on earth at the mercy of satan's wingman if he had one that is. Oh there had been signs, odd gestures, half-truths, unspoken words, cryptic responses and an overall glitzy charade that somehow should have alerted her but Katerina Petrova had literally lost her head, dizzy at the speed and splendor of Klaus's courtship of her. Klaus was Turkish delight in comparison to her unaffected country lads. The forbidden fruit, the prize stallion that was normally out of the reach of Katerina Petrova's hands. Her father had been a simple merchant and Katerina had known that if she had remained with her family, her lot would have been the same, married to one of father's friends or sons and spending the rest of her life in domesticity. Now in retrospect, it would have been her piece of heaven.

No, she had only herself to blame and in the piercing darkness, she wept silently. She wept for her innocent first love, she wept for her child that she never knew, she wept for the cruel senseless murder of her family, she wept at the loss of the Salvatores, they would never love her again as they had all those years ago. The cold grey stones being her only witness to the heart-wrenching pain she was going through. She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her lips. Her thirst, hunger only added to the torture she was experiencing, 500 years of running and it had led her to be walled up in a tomb. Fate had even seemed fit to take away the swiftness death from her.

If she was lucky, she remain in the tomb but knowing Klaus's penchant for torturing his victims; she highly doubted that. Klaus had more tricks up his sleeve than any magician or sorcerer could conjure up. Klaus had a thousand years of experience with the human psyche and he had developed mental torture to a perfected art. Mental humiliation, pain and breaking down his victims till they were nothing and of no use to him; only then mercifully death would have been granted. When Elijah appeared, she had expected a swift death at his hands yet her luck truly seems to have run out this time.

Elijah's POV

Elijah had no time for human emotions, it was a waste of time and served no real purpose. He was an Original Vampire on a mission, Klaus being the catalyst that consumed his time and existence. Yet he refused to admit except to himself in his alone time that is, that his obsession with revenge against Klaus was basically a human emotion. Love, hate, anger, revenge, it all boiled down to basic human 'feelings'. If he was truly honest, even his ceaseless vengeful hunting of one Katerina Petrova was part of that useless human emotion he claimed to have none of.

So why was Elijah, original extraordinaire, master of honor-bound obligations, purveyor of caustic one-liners and a model of dour disposition spying on one Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce. He had had a whale of time imagining her 'prison' time in the tomb. Katerina who had evaded capture for 500 years by outrunning both him and Klaus had successfully been contained by a legion of inexperienced teenagers.

She must truly be weak not to have sensed him in that miserable hole. He had a million things to do yet he had been willing to come here out of spite just to see Katerina's misery. He could have killed her in less than a second yet he chose to trap her in the tomb; truly he wasn't Klaus, given to petty and spiteful acts. He also had no illusions as to what Klaus would do to her when he got her. After all this time, tears and sobs; he couldn't quite grasp what was happening to her. She was truly suffering, those were not contrived tears but heart-felt sobbing. It must be the lack of blood, causing her to act this way. It was well-known fact that vampires denied blood over an extended period of time would become bestial and insane before decimating. He heard her call out for her mama and papa. Well this wont do, he'd better feed her; assuring himself that he was doing it to prolong her punishment and ensure her survival in captivity till Klaus came.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**Katherine's POV**_

What the hell did he come back for? In her mind, he had always been admirable almost noble in his demeanour. It hurt her to think that he would stoop so low now as to take enjoyment in her suffering. Klaus yes, even before she knew what he really was; she had seen his cruelty and viciousness.

She flinched as 2 blood bags came flying at her. In her present emotional state, she couldn't quite comprehend his actions, all she heard was his clipped instructions to feed. She wished he would go away but no he stood at the entrance waiting for her to feed on the blood bags. Katerina hated both the physical and emotional weakness she felt, she could barely stand let alone hold the blood bag with her shaking hands. It didn't help having the menacing original observing her every move, she could sympathise with every rat or mouse about to be pounced on by the big bad cat. She was the rat/mouse.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Never had he seen her so miserable, so forlorn. Even in the worst of situations, Katherine had always maintained some level of self-preservation. Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as she maintained was bereft, no lovelorn suitors or delusional boyfriends to aid her this time. He felt a twinge of pity for her; if he really considered all things, he couldn't fault her for trying to stay alive by using every trick at her disposal. She certainly couldn't have known his feelings for her all those years ago, he had always maintained an easy camaraderie with Katerina Petrova, always steering clear of any deep seated conversations. He had hoped that by being her friend rather than a suitor for her affections, she would come to trust him and things would take its natural course. He had made all the arrangements even had backup plans but what he had not counted on was Katerina running away. Why was he goading her now by asking about her Salvatore suitors but even before the words were out of his mouth; he regretted it. There was no honour in belittling her, she couldn't even be called an enemy. He saw her flinch but she did her best to mask the tears gathering in her dark eyes. Nobody could deny that she was beautiful, even now looking at her; he felt what every man yearned for; to touch Katerina Petrova in oldest way known to man. She was the consummate Delilah but he would rather be daggered infinitely than play her Samson. How many men had fallen under her charms? Femme fatale of the undead, her exploits throughout the years never failed to amaze him. One had to admire her tenacity for life, he cursed himself inwardly for being so weak as to seek some resemblance of Katerina in Katherine Pierce.

CHAPTER 3

_**Katherine's POV**_

Katherine murmured a very hesitant thank you, normally she would have said some sexy remark but she was on borrowed time. It was a very long time ago that Elijah had favoured her with a warm smile and it certainly wasn't going to happen now. She knew better than to expect anything from him anymore, what affection he had for her was extinguished aeons ago. Katherine prided herself on her beauty and now all she wanted was to run and hide, disheveled as she was; her skin a clammy shade not quite back to her rich olive tinge and standing before Elijah, who knew he could fill out a suit so well. What did he want, why did he feed her? All those thoughts running through her mind, if she wasn't so terrified she would have screamed at him. Well, better him than Klaus as she tentatively asked him on why he had fed her. There was that smirk again as if he was privy to some private joke. For once Katherine the player didn't want to play; maybe it was the hunger combined with all those emotions she had earlier felt; her words came out raspy with a little catch as she told him to end her life or leave her be. She turned away from him to go deeper into the tomb. She was tired so tired and even with 2 bags of blood in her, she felt incredibly weak. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away from the pain. She could hear someone yelling at her as her eyes closed.

_**Elijah's POV**_

After all the trouble she had caused, she had the cheek to faint. At first he had assumed that it was one of Katherine's tricks, her ploy to get him to remove her from the tomb. However, judging from her pallor and uneven breathing, Elijah guessed that even Katherine would have a hard time faking a fainting spell. Elijah had seriously considered leaving her in the tomb with a couple more blood bags but he wasn't finished with her yet. There was no other alternative but to take her with him. Damn the consequences.


	3. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer – I don't own TVD, I personally think that Katherine's character on TVD needs to be explored thus my story on her.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Elijah's POV**_

He, the 2nd most feared Original Vampire was stuck babysitting Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce, vixen and hellcat. Mentally berating himself for being a weak fool for not getting rid of her once for all, he unceremoniously threw her in the backseat of his car. He was indeed a glutton for punishment however, he couldn't help the worry he felt looking at her ashen face. He had impulsively taken her without formulating any plan and this was totally uncharacteristic of him. He prided himself on being a creature of habit and discipline even to ensuring his immaculate fashion sense, impulsive and reckless behaviour were more suited to his estranged siblings. Klaus especially would have a field day if he knew what he had done. What on earth was he going to do now?

Well since he was committed to keeping his promises of ensuring the safety of those ridiculous Salvatore brothers. Why shouldn't they be obligated to do something for him? He smirked as he imagined the current doppelganger's reaction to Katherine at the Salvatores. Which doppelganger would reign supreme in the hearts of the Salvatores? Once he ensured that she was reasonably healthy, he would compel her to remain at the Salvatores till he decided what was to be done with her. Katherine needed to be taught a lesson. Truthfully, he now knew that he had no desire to kill her but it wouldn't hurt for her to pay for some of her unforgivable acts throughout the years.

Damon Salvatore's fury was predictable, Elijah actually had expected the most resistance from him. He had rambled on and on about Katherine being dangerous. Stefan had equally voiced his objections and concerns especially about Katherine harming Elena and being on Klaus's side. He assured both Salvatores and Elena that Katherine would not be a problem as she would be compelled to be on good behaviour. That statement certainly caused Stefan to grin widely. Amazingly Katherine was still out cold lying on a sofa amidst the ruckus going on. No matter he wasn't usually impatient, he just couldn't help smirking thinking of Katherine's reaction when she finally decided to come back to the land of the living; he had already planned on compelling her to remain at the Salvatores but the piece-de-resistance was compelling her to be on her best behaviour which included being nice to everyone, being sweet and helpful and the finale, she couldn't lie to any of them. By the end of the week, Katherine would be on her knees begging him to release her from the compulsion.


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Stefan's POV**_

Why does Damon have to continue to rave and rant? He loved his brother and accepted his faults and all but there were numerous occasions where he would gladly stake him. Watching Elijah, he knew the Original was thoroughly enjoying himself and was hardly phased by Damon's violent rages. What Stefan was really trying to figure out was the sudden turn of events with Katherine. Shocked was too mild a word for his and Damon's reaction when Elijah strolled in with an unconscious Katherine in his arms. What was his angle? He had assumed that just like Klaus, Elijah wanted her dead preferably at his hands, somehow he never expected Elijah to be the callous and cruel type, toying with his prey. Although he really couldn't deny the fact that he would love to see Katherine compelled into good behaviour, none could find a more fitting come-uppance. He tried his best to soothe Elena who looked like she was about to hit someone or explode. In any case, it was going to be a long day for everyone except perhaps for dear Katherine blissfully unaware of the commotion around her. He had never seen Katherine look so ghastly, he wondered if she would ever wake up.

_**Damon's POV**_

All he wanted to do was break something, kill someone or preferably both. There wasn't enough bourbon in the world to get him drunk after Elijah's request. Request, my foot; a command more likely from his lordship. He was already at the end of his rope with the whole Elena – Klaus sacrifice situation and now that hell-spawned Original had brought Katherine into the equation. How was he supposed to keep both his brother and Elena safe with Katherine around. With Katherine, you had to be 10 steps ahead just to stay alive, hell knows what tricks she had up her sleeve. If only he could wipe that sarcastic smirk off the original's face, he could see that Elijah was enjoying a private joke at his expense. Good behaviour? good was not a word one associated with Katherine. Anyway, what the *# did he do to Katherine, she looked as good as a 2 day old corpse.

_**Elena's POV**_

What was he up to? Why is he doing this? Doesn't he realize what she is, what she could do to us? Why here of all places? Having her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend in the same abode as her boyfriend was not her idea of playing happy families. Katherine had given her enough grief over the year with her miserable games. Both Stefan and Damon had a long and bloody history and the last thing everyone needed was history repeating itself. However, her concern was for Damon, he was a loose cannon and after a millennium; he was just beginning to recover from the plague that was Katherine. She also sensed that Elijah was not being entirely truthful judging from his cryptic responses.

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Her eyelids felt so heavy that all she wanted was to go back to oblivion. She had gradually awakened to sounds of cursing and swearing. That voice sounded so familiar and where was she? The last she knew she was stuck in the tomb not lying on a comfortable couch or whatever.

If she could she would have screamed at the voice to shut up. However, she had yet to have all senses back. Damon, that was Damon's voice; she must be in the boarding house. That much she figured out and Elijah must have brought her here. It was definitely more peaceful in the tomb; it took a great amount of effort for her to focus on the scene before her. Of course Elijah had to seize the moment with his sarcastic remarks about sleeping beauty waking up. Why couldn't' he just kill her or something. Waking up to 3 pairs of eyes glaring at her was enough to wish that she could faint again. Turning her aching head to the right did not accord her a better view either. Elijah looked totally bored. What was she supposed to do now? Her limbs simply refused to obey her and she could barely croak out a sentence.


	5. Chapter 6

Dear Kind readers who read and reviewed. My heartfelt thanks to all of you. I really, really appreciate your wonderful responses, as a novice writer; its very encouraging to receive reviews, positive and negative. I have to apologise for my mischievous muse as I know the 1st chapter sounded very angsty and I assumed that would be the theme throughout the story. I seemed to be headed elsewhere…..

**CHAPTER 6 continued…**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Next all she felt was a rush of wind that almost knocked her out again. Once again she was lying down and on extremely comforting sheets. She surmised that she must be in one of the rooms, Elijah was calling her again; what did that man want? She soon felt the tangy taste of blood against her lips, Elijah was feeding her a blood bag. Who asked him to take care of her anyway, such great bedside manner that he had nagging her about taking up all his precious time. She barely registered his remarks about her being a whole lot of trouble. That man needed to get a life!

Finally, she felt a little better. Being unconscious had just prolonged the inevitable; sooner or later she would have to face the original and his demands. Relax girl, relax, let him make the first move; she kept telling herself. She couldn't really place herself on equal footing with Elijah since she was flat on her back on a bed with Elijah leaning or was it looming down on her. Strange, even after 5 lifetimes only Elijah could reduce her to a stammering, blushing inexperienced teenager. No, no it was the fear and terror of 'him' that caused it, nothing else. No need to get any ideas about 'Lord Elijah'; with his so sunny disposition, he probably starched all his underwear, wonder if he even wore boxers? What was wrong with her? This was Elijah, the monster, one of her lifelong enemies and hated adversary; here she was imagining what underwear he wore? He kept on muttering something about her looking better and that she should not get any ideas about escape or she would be permanently dead. When had she really been free anyway? With Klaus in Mystic Falls; they were all better off dead than alive.

_**Elijah's POV**_

She was entirely too beautiful for her own good. An observer on the side might comment that all 3 ladies namely Tatia, Katherine and Elena shared the same looks but to those who knew them closely, the physical and of course personality differences were apparent. They were each distinct. He reminded himself of the age old proverb about beauty being skin deep might have been applied specifically to her. Katherine was shallow, flighty and conceited yet he had felt something for her eons ago. No need to put a word to that something, best if it remains as it is. There was certainly a marked improvement in her condition and now on with the compulsion. Katherine would be back to her old tricks in no time if he slipped up. There was something so wicked about his enjoyment of her predicament; he had never had this much fun in years, fun was entirely foreign to him. Something was off with her though; she hadn't stopped blushing since he fed her the blood bag. He grasped her arms and gently brought her face to his, there it was again the blushing. If he didn't know better….., no this was Katherine and he doubted that she had a shy bone in her body. Probably didn't even know the meaning of the word.


	6. Chapter 7

Dear Readers, just a gentle reminder that all characters belong to the ever talented LJ Smith and TVD respectively. I admit it, I love the Originals and I truly feel Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce's history with them was not explored enough hence my creativity/artistic licence with the storyline. My apologies for grammar, spelling mistakes, totally unintentional. Don't hate me but I find them infinitely more interesting than the current day cast. That's just me.

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Elijah's POV**_

If only she would stop blushing! He stared deeply into her eyes, for once there was no guile only fear and confusion in those lovely brown orbs. He wished he could capture the moment for ever, Katherine at his beck and call and ever-so affable.

_**Katherine's POV**_

That *%# bas*#, he was compelling her to be kind, gentle, sweet, helpful , honest and especially loving to the human doppelganger! What did he want? A doormat, a slave? She imagined the 101 ways she would stake him when she got the chance, or maybe she could remove his most valued appendage. A stake through the heart would have been preferable rather than this prison he had put her in. She was still held in extremely close proximity whilst he lectured her. He had ended his 30 minute tirade with a warning on how really unpleasant life could get for her if she failed to follow his bidding. She knew she had lost it when all she did was nod her head to all his 'requests'. She had literally squirmed when he told her that her bedroom tricks would not work on him. She was truly beginning to feel woeful. After all this time, his mere presence still did 'things' to her. Elijah had always been painfully proper with her in those days. When she first came to stay with him and Klaus, he had totally ignored her and only accorded her the necessary courtesies. Funny, she still remembered that 'day' when she finally cracked his seemingly impenetrable armor, definitely a hallmark moment. Klaus had left on one of his mysterious trips promising to return within a fortnight and as usual Katerina without an audience or besotted male on her arm was a thoroughly bored Katerina. She had decided that she wanted to explore the vast grounds around the castle; normally she would have been accompanied by Klaus or the ever-willing Trevor. She had caught a glimpse of Elijah but hesitated on engaging him in any conversation, would have been easier for her to talk to a dog!

Rather than ride, she opted to walk as she had not planned on going far. When she had ridden with Klaus or Trevor, she found their presence stifling; as if they were limiting her social interactions outside their circle. Of course later she would know why.


	7. Chapter 8

* This is my first attempt at writing a fiction on a historical timeline. Please bear with me.

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been a sunny day in summer with just the right amount of a breeze to make the weather perfect. Armed with a picnic basket, she strolled out of the castle content and confident that she would meet someone, after all Klaus was a landowner and what landowner didn't have tenants on his lands. It was an hour later that she realized she had gone further than she had intended to. No matter, she was bound to run into someone soon and in the meantime she would rest a bit and enjoy the goodies from her picnic basket.

She had failed to notice the gathering clouds and although it was summer; it was common for heavy showers to take place in the evenings. She ran dropping the picnic basket as large drops of rain touched her face. She knew she would be thoroughly soaked by the time she reached the castle, if she could find it that is. In her rush she had totally lost her bearings. She cursed herself inwardly as she anxiously scanned her surroundings hoping to find something familiar. 2 hours later, she had totally given up on finding her way back to the castle but Katerina was not one to languish in doldrums as she hastily gathered enough dry sticks hoping to start a small fire. It was starting to darken and in her wet clothes, Katerina had begun to shiver. If she didn't freeze to death, probably some wild animal would tear her to pieces; there had been rumours of wolves in the area but she had not paid much attention to it since she rarely went anywhere unaccompanied. Someone would miss her presence she assured herself; it was only a matter of time. She would even be happy to see 'his' face at this point in time.

The fire had long died down to a few embers and a sleeping Katerina had curled herself into a ball on the wet ground. With the icy coldness seeping into her bones; Katerina barely heard the frenzied shouts in the distance. She was so cold, so cold and yet she forced herself to fight against the drowsiness that was creeping over her. She called out but could barely hear herself. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Katerina found herself flattened against a well-built chest. Elijah, of all persons was hugging her and chiding in such a gentle tone for her foolhardiness. She was probably delirious, that man could barely say 2 civil words to her ordinarily was now holding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head? Again that ever so sweet admonishment in his tone as he held her in his arms on their ride back to the castle. He had even insisted on watching over her throughout the night once the maids had washed and dressed her for bed. Never had she felt so safe since leaving her papa's home. Will wonders ever cease?

This had been the defining point their relationship, no longer did Katerina hold him in contempt as they found time to share and get to know each other. However when she needled him, he always maintained that he was her good friend and confidante. Perhaps if he had given some hint of having feelings for her but no Elijah was not a man that played those kind games. She had so desperately wanted to confide in him about Trevor's revelations but had been to shocked and angry about his and Klaus's betrayal.


	8. Chapter 9

**A great big hug to all my reviewers, every so appreciated. *Sergei is my OC and my angsty muse seems to have returned with a vengeance. **

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Having no regrets were her keys to survival. Of course there was no love lost between Katerina and Klaus, despite his charm and charisma his eyes sometimes reflected contempt and often during their conversations; she flinched at his thinly veiled mockery of her. She assumed like all men he had wanted her for her physical attributes. She had been content after all it was an ideal situation; in return for 'favours' she would have all that she needed and wanted. However, Katerina had been piqued when after 3 months Klaus had not requested entry to her boudoir as expected.

The following day after her 'incident', Elijah had asked her not to tell Klaus saying there was no need to upset him as he was a busy man. He had often sought her company after that and unlike Klaus, genuinely enjoyed their time together. That was another part of the puzzle that didn't seem to fit; Klaus and Elijah were as different as chalk and cheese. Listening to them as she often did, she could detect a hint of resentment, or was it anger in the undercurrent tone of their conversations. Elijah was faultless in his devotion to Klaus, he never second-guessed or disobeyed him, perhaps disobeyed was too strong a word to use yet that sort of dedication one only expected from a faithful hound. Sometimes it irritated her so much that she would have given anything to see Elijah break free of the hold Klaus had over him.

With 2 such irresistible men vying for her attention; Katerina should have been in 7th heaven yet she had been lonely but worst of all dejected. Trevor, thank god for small favours, he had always been there, her besotted suitor hovering in the background it was amazing how he survived caught between a coiled cobra and a tiger. He was nothing more than Klaus's flunkey and Elijah at least tended to treat him with some degree of courtesy.

In those last few weeks before hell had broken loose, she had clung to Trevor. She was fond of him and his declarations of undying love were a soothing balm to her aching heart. Maybe the Petrova women were truly cursed; in her short life before she had turned; almost every man she had trusted had let her down. Sergei with his over the top promises of loving and cherishing her, Klaus and his elaborate lies and Elijah's betrayal, he had not made any romantic claims on her heart but he had claimed to be her friend.

Upon her transition, she promised herself that she would never again allow any man to pull her heartstrings. Katerina Petrova would wreck hearts across time, never pausing to see the aftermath of her destruction.


	9. Chapter 10

***My muse is on a roll hence the extra chapters. I was so inspired to write whilst listening to PM Dawn's Set Adrift on Memory Bliss. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Katherine's POV**_

She survived, even with the hounds of hell literally at her feet; she had survived! Only once in 500 years, she had steered off her path and it nearly got her killed. The Salvatore boys, an angel and a demon thawing her cold lifeless heart. The similarities between the 2 sets of brothers had been ironic except that both Stefan and Damon actually had feelings for her whereas the demon originals had played with her. Like a child with a toy, she had embraced their affections, greedily basking in their love and dare she say, being cherished? Pearl had warned her that she was playing with fire and true enough her idyllic fantasy had come crashing. She had 'turned' both boys unwilling to lose them and their love. Now they were full circle; her worst nightmare fulfilled.

She felt the pain, the bitter aftertaste of unwarranted actions so long ago. The Salvatore brothers who never had an unkind word for her, whose gazes carried nothing but love and passion for her. Even Elijah had once upon a time gazed at her with such fondness and affection. Now all they saw was Katherine Pierce the predator, monster, the thing in the dark, creature of nightmares. Well if she was a monster, they had made her one! She was not going to apologise for trying to stay alive.

_**Elijah's POV**_

What was wrong with her? For the last 5 minutes he had been trying to shake her out of her stupor. He wondered if he had gone overboard with the compulsion. No, with Katherine you had to take extreme measures even if she was being un-Katherine like. Besides it was for her own good. She would fare better at the Salvatores than with Klaus. He had things to do not spend time with Katherine Pierce. He would ask Stefan to keep a watchful eye on her. He had expected some response from her but all she did was lie back on the bed turning her face to the wall. Against his will, his hand strayed to her cheek; gently running a finger down her cheek. Perhaps she was still recovering. Best to leave her alone for now.

_**Damon's POV**_

He had just emptied a bottle of very fine brandy down his throat and yet he wasn't even buzzed. He was itching to know what was going on the room with Elijah and Katherine, they had been up there a long time. Maybe they were doing 'it', the thought of it made him choke. Although he wouldn't mind being staked if he got to see them actually do it. Mr uptight not a wrinkle in place Original getting to know Katherine the sex kitten in the biblical sense! Who does he think he is anyway, running around in designer suits looking like a poster boy for Wall Street instead of a Vampire killing machine. That's it, this was his home and he certainly had no intention of itting around waiting while everyone did god knows what.


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Elena's POV**_

Poor Stefan, he had spent the last hour reassuring and mollifying her. Yet she had hardly heard him, her mind still processing the events earlier. Is, could, Elijah be trusted? She wasn't so sure now; yes he had kept his word and freed Stefan but Katherine? Why bring Katherine here and now? Was Katherine working for him or maybe he was going to compel her to spy on them. Probably the stress was getting to her but she could have sworn Elijah had seemed too concerned for Katherine. He had grabbed her and rushed off to one of the guest rooms when she awakened, almost as if he didn't want anyone seeing her vulnerable state. Well she was definitely going to keep an eye on her and get some answers from Elijah. As for Katherine, she would find herself staked if she even squeaked trouble.

_**Stefan's POV**_

He was worried. Elena had not uttered a single word whilst he was consoling her. Who knows what was going through her head. He hoped she wasn't brooding about him and Katherine. He and Katherine did have a sordid past but things had changed a long time ago. In between Katherine and Elena, he had gone through a myriad of relationships. Some good, some bad. He wasn't Damon, obsessive, compulsive and who always lost himself in a whirlwind of unrestrained emotions. Damon was the kamikaze lover in all his relationships.

The Original would keep her in check but he did wonder what Katherine had been like when she first encountered Elijah. He was a Vampire and even he didn't dare cross Elijah, Katherine had tangled with him and Klaus and lived to tell about it! Well, he was going to keep out her way. Less said and done, the better for him. As for Damon, he knew nothing could his stop his brother if he was fixated on it.

_**Elijah's POV**_

He was thoroughly annoyed with Katherine and himself. He had behaved totally out character and this was a weakness he didn't indulge in. First things first, he needed to find Stefan and instruct him, now why was that louse Damon hanging outside Katherine's room? He had expected to have a problem with Stefan but Damon? He snorted, no self-respecting Vampire would carry on like Damon. He missed the old days, when the majority of Vampires or blood-drinkers carried themselves with finesse and stealth.

It irked him that Damon seemed to have no restraint around him. The boy was entirely too sure of himself. Demands, he actually had the audacity to demand an explanation from him an Original. Didn't he realize his heart could be crushed under his foot in less than a second? Seems like the doppleganger surrounded herself with equally suicidal friends.

In his most intimidating tone, he reminded Damon that he had no rights whatsoever and that he would gladly shorten his time on earth if he had a death wish. That had sent him scurrying away. He knew that wasn't the end of it, if anything Damon would be back with some plan or other to mess things up.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Finally, he had left her alone. She may have been compelled to act like Mother Teresa but that didn't mean she couldn't plot and plan. He's bound to run into Klaus and get himself daggered, sighing gleefully into her fluffy pillow.

So much unresolved issues with 'him'. An enigma, a handsome one though, certainly brought back blissfull memories when she had been the recipient of his affection.

When had she become so maudlin? Drat, she was stuck here and she would have to suck up to that do-gooder for something to wear.


	11. Chapter 12

Once again a thousand thanks to all who have reviewed. Your kind words have so inspired me, however I'm having a problem with this chapter; my apologies.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Katherine squared her shoulders as she exited her room. It wasn't going to be easy facing 'them'. Taking in the state of her unkempt appearance; she sought out Elena first. The human doppelganger had her arms crossed as if in readiness to battle her. Stefan, her ever faithful lover stood slightly in front of her shielding his beloved. Elena had a slightly bemused look on her face when Katherine ever so kindly asked her for a change of clothes. She could see that Stefan was trying to contain his laughter but failing dismally.

Surprisingly it was Elena who recovered first and said that she would bring it to her shortly. Well, let them enjoy their joke she would have the last laugh. She wondered about Damon, normally he would be the first one to attack. She leisurely returned to her room, "Lord Elijah" must have left the premises she mused. She may be compelled to be good but he never said anything about being nosy. After weeks in the tomb, she looked forward to taking a nice long hot shower. She had been enjoying her long awaited shower when she heard the shower door being yanked open. She didn't bat an eyelid even though she was as naked as the day she was born, she took her time turning off the shower and turned to face Damon.

_**Damon's POV**_

Not the brightest thing to do, confronting your ex-girlfriend whilst she was stark naked in the shower. Truthfully, if Damon ever took the time to think through his plans; he would have fewer problems. He had of course seen Katherine in various states of undress throughout their relationship but still she was a highly desirable woman when one overlooked her obviously catty temperament. He paused for a second before insisting that she answer for her presence at his home.

_**Katherine's POV**_

In her mind she had already prepared a stinging reply but being compelled; she was forced to tell him the truth that she was under compulsion to stay by Elijah. Damn that man, it was killing her being so amiable to these clowns. Damon had stared twice at her, eyes pausing to admire her naked glory before his outburst. Although he had cursed profanely at her response and swept out of the shower stall as quickly as he had barged in. So much for Damon, in less than an hour she had faced all 3 of them. Now if only her 'moments' with Elijah were as effortless as that; life would be a breeze. Assessing herself in the mirror, she grumbled to herself; she was an exact duplicate of her human doppelganger dressed in her clothes. Nevertheless seeing as she was stuck till Elijah released her or died; why not have some fun. She was compelled to be nice to them after all!


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Stefan's POV**_

Whether by design or sudden impulse; Stefan, Damon and Elena had found themselves in the main hall of the Salvatore home. Hardly surprising is that the heated topic of conversation was one Katherine Pierce. This time it was Elena trying to calm everyone by stating the obvious, that Katherine was compelled to stay put. She could hardly get up to any mischief under their watchful eyes including Elijah when he decided to show up of course.

Whatever they were planning would have to be discussed in Elena's home of course. The Salvatore home was now officially off limits as their base of operations. He found his attention straying to their unwelcome visitor; he didn't hate Katherine per se but it was hard not to associate Katherine with apocalyptic disasters. In that respect both Elena and she were like moths drawn to the ever burning flame of trouble. He sighed; they would just have to take it a day at a time. Foremost in his mind is keeping Elena alive. Klaus could arrive at anytime and they had to be in full-force to face him. Unlike Elena, he didn't trust Elijah, the Original had his own agenda and they were merely his pawns in a very elaborate game of Cat and mouse.

_**Damon's POV**_

Damon was never subtle when it came to resolving issues; he felt it waste of time and energy. Why not drug Katherine and keep her in neverland till this whole mess ended. Elijah would be too tied up with the whole Klaus issue, likely he wouldn't have time to deal with her. There problem solved, and it didn't even involve bloodshed. On the rare occurrence that Elijah inquired as to why Katherine was annoyingly stuck in limbo-land, they could say that they had done him a favour. After all he had asked them or rather Stefan to keep an eye on her. Hell, they had a right to protect themselves.

As for Katherine, they were long overdue for the 'talk'. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to her physically; emotionally there was just too much poison between them. He had laid his demons to rest once he discovered her treachery and he did not plan on walking down that road again. He just wanted the 'truth' and Katherine owed them that. He smirked, Elijah had done him a favour by compelling her to tell them the truth. Both brothers would finally have closure to the long bloodied saga of Katherine.

_**Elena's POV**_

For sure there was no love lost between her and Katherine and Damon's idea sounded so tempting. However it wasn't in her nature to be spiteful and truly it was rather drastic to drug a person indefinitely despite Damon's assurances that it was safe. Actually now that Elijah had 'fixed' her; it would be the ideal time to get some answers out of her.

Katherine would need her help and if there was one thing Elena was good at; it was negotiating.

_**Katherine's POV**_

She may not have been able to hear them but she knew she was the topic of debate. What to do with Katherine? She couldn't help smiling bitterly; if only they knew that they had more freedom than her. She was a puppet, Elijah was pulling the strings now but soon it would be Klaus at the reigns.

Dear sweet Elena who could do no wrong in their eyes. Easy to be sweet when you had a horde of infatuated, lust driven teenage boys falling over themselves to protect you. Damon and Stefan maybe more than a hundred years old but they were still boys stuck in time. Katherine had been born in an age where livestock had more value than women. Especially in the culture of her time, most men did not take kindly to a clever woman. It had been the same in England as well, she was tolerated as long she displayed her simpering, genteel like ways. Never in her worst nightmares had she imagined being born a doppelganger for sacrifice.

She didn't quite understand her endless journeys down memory lane, what did she hope to find? Absolution? Her cluttered mind was see-sawing between trying to formulate her escape plan from Elijah and keeping the Salvatores at bay. Last thing she needed was these two screwing up her plans. She strolled down to the hall, appearing calm and serene with almost a tender smile on her face. All 3 eyed her, some with disdain, suspicion and irritation. She greeted them by name going as far as to place a kiss on Elena's cheek.

She wondered how many glasses Damon broke in a day; it must be a world record by now. She cleared her throat and thanked them for having her in their home pausing to express her regrets at inconveniencing them and offering to assist in any way she could. She finally silenced them judging from the looks on their faces.


	13. Chapter 14

Dear Wonderful Fans and Reviewers, just my short explanation. I'm still trying to decide how to bring Elijah back in the next chapter and should I bring him back, on top of it all; I'm doing a lot of guesswork with Katherine's compulsion. Am I making Elena too OOC? Please bear with me and don't hesitate to give me your ideas.

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Katherine's POV**_

She found herself lounging on the many chairs that littered the Salvatore residence waiting for someone to break the silence.

Damon soon took off in his usual way with Stefan opting to do the same but not before kissing Elena and asking if she was comfortable being left alone with Katherine. Elena nodded her head and patted his hand. Stefan glowered at Katherine before leaving the room.

Elena stood up hesitatingly and walked over to the chair close to her. So now it begins, thought Katherine, 20 questions or would it be more. She was certainly being direct questioning Katherine if she planned to harm them. Was she planning to harm them? She replied honestly that she didn't really know. The usual line of questioning continued, was she working for Klaus, did Elijah intend to harm them and so forth.

The crunch was of course when she asked about her relationship with Elijah. Even Katherine herself was taken aback by her own reply that he was something of a friend. She had never considered him as one since she had run away from him and Klaus. Why would she say that?

One could liken the expression on Elena's face to a cat that's caught the canary as she continued to gaze at Katherine. Would she like to have a relationship with Elijah was Elena's deceptively casual inquiry. Damn the compulsion and damn Elena. Inwardly Katherine was screaming as she answered in the affirmative; Elijah was going to wish for a swift death once she got through with him. Never had she felt so vulnerable, so angry and so violated. Elena must have seen the play of emotions on her face as she reached out and touched her hand. The irony of it, an 18 year old human doppelganger was trying to console her; a decade old vampire and a seductress at that.

_**Elena's POV **_

Poor Katherine, yes she could afford to be generous in her compassion for her. Despite her clever manipulations, her endless deceit and plots, Katherine had ended up with the short end of the stick.

So there was something between Elijah and Katherine, perhaps one-sided or mutual; who could say. Maybe, a big maybe that is; if things had been different for Katherine she might have turned out differently. Imagine having a baby at 16, giving the said baby up and having to leave your home indefinitely only to end up as the sacrificial lamb for a pair of vicious and depraved vampires. Katherine had only been 17 when her human life ended. She couldn't really blame her for making such decisions.

One would think that Elena should be concentrating on her impending doom rather than trying to mend the love life of her arch nemesis. Like most people, Elena was fascinated by the idea that Elijah and Katherine may have 'history' together.

Elena gently coaxed Katherine hoping that she would share her story with her. She was more than surprised by the passion in Katherine's voice as she related Elijah's betrayal; oh there definitely was something between them.

For her part, Elena was incensed by what she heard. Compared to Klaus, Elijah seemed almost good and hearing what happened with Katherine only made her angrier. Elena could sympathise and relate to Katherine's plight.

Well original or not; he had no right to treat humans like disposable goods. She was determined to corner him.


	14. Chapter 15

Dear **Stunsail**, warm thanks for your much appreciated reviews and notes.

I've put 2 versions of Elijah's return; I'm hoping that my dear fans and reviewers, you will decide on which version you want me to start with. I can't decide and I think it's a good way for us to be interactive. Thanks again for reading my humble contribution to Katherine and Elijah, in my opinion the most un-appreciated pairing.

**CHAPTER 15**

_**Katherine's POV**_

It was nearly fortnight that Elijah had finally deemed to pay them all a visit without informing them of course. All the better to keep them on their toes.

Katherine was thoroughly bored; it was a routine now for both the Salvatores' to convene at Elena's for their plotting and planning. Being compelled, she couldn't really go anywhere and inviting company was definitely not on the list. Besides whom could she call?

Just her luck she had to answer the door when Elijah had knocked. Elijah was surprised but recovered his composure almost immediately. Of course he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ask her if she had missed him.

*#! cursed Katherine silently as he asked where her ex-toy boys had gone to.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Again Elijah himself was perplexed as to what made him act "out" when he was around Katherine. He really wasn't the type that enjoyed toying with his victims but Katherine made it so easy for him.

Perhaps it was the residue from their history together, the fact that Katherine had screwed up his plans. He did admit to himself at least that he had greatly under estimated Katherine and her powers of deduction.

Over the years as he had tracked her, he truly learnt that she was capable of many things and contrary to how she acted; Katherine was not an empty headed piece of fluff.

He could see that due to the compulsion; Katherine was an open book unable to conceal her true feelings and emotions behind a mask. He invited her to take seat casually stating that they chat for a while till the Salvatores' and Elena returned.

Poor Katherine, the fear and terror on her face was enough. Well, he won't torture her too much. All he wanted was some insight into the enigma that was Katherine.

**CHAPTER 15 – B VERSION**

_**Elijah's POV**_

So who should chose that moment to stroll in but the man or to be accurate, the original vampire himself; Elijah to be greeted by the sight of a weeping Katherine being comforted by Elena.

Elena glared at him and if looks could kill, he would be one dead original by now. What had happened? Katherine was forever being inconsiderate, women and tears as if he didn't have enough troubles.

He found himself kneeling down next to Elena demanding to know what was going on. Had something happened, did someone attack Katherine? Maybe he should have eased up on the compulsion, Katherine seemed to be doing a lot of crying these days.

What was wrong with Elena? To accuse him of taking advantage of Katherine, was she delusional or what; this was Katherine they were talking about. He could see that Elena too was upset by god knows what Katherine had shared with her.

Damn the both of them, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He leaned over to pull Katherine but she struggled rocking on her heels and nearly falling over herself. He forcibly held her and before Elena could intervene, rushed her to her room locking the door.


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Of all the enemies she had encountered; it was both Klaus and Elijah that she feared most. A glance from either of them was enough to render her as putty in their hands. Yet, if one was lucky enough to be the recipient of their affections; the heady feeling was intoxicating. Feeling like you were on top of the world was saying it lightly.

Now her nemesis sat right across from her deliberately and deceptively laidback. One of his tricks of course; lulling the poor victim into a false sense of security before pouncing on them.

His features conveyed utter boredom; as if he found everything around him blasé and his presence there was obligatory.

It took her a couple of minutes to realize that he was addressing her. Something about her catching up with the Salvatores'. Her response was acerbic, any love that both Salvatore's had for her was long gone swiftly replaced by her very human doppelganger. Love was replaceable and an indulgence. *#* she hadn't meant to say that last part aloud. As she looked at him, she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Katherine/Katerina; layers of falsity and superficiality had been stripped away by the compulsion. Now he could see traces of vulnerability in her, she had sounded so lonely when she replied him.

Anger fueled him, how dared she be so cynical when her whole life was based on games of love; no man was spared her cupid's arrow. Doomed to love and suffer the consequence of her capricious actions. He really should have reined in his temper instead of blasting her about her great declarations of love so long ago in that garden.

He could see that he had startled her, a hint of moisture in her eyes. Her response however was unexpected as she informed him that Klaus, him and others had effectively cured her of her that 'ailment'.

He gazed at her incredulously; she was actually going to blame him for her stupid sex games!

_**Katherine's POV**_

If words could kill, Katherine would be dead. She was as still as a statue as she absorbed Elijah's incoming shots. He had compared her to a "b*#! in heat"; he was relentless in his accusations, a gold-digger who dared to think she could trap him and Klaus. Her contribution as a sacrificial doppelganger would have been the only worthy accomplishment in her life.

That was it. Never had she taken so much bullshit from anyone, what right had he the consummate predator to judge her. In her eyes at least, she felt some of her actions were justified; the ends justifying the means. Katherine Pierce did not take 'lip' from anyone. She may have cause to regret her next action but it would be worth it. She stood up, her hands balled into fists as she screamed out at him; she had been a seventeen year old girl thrust into a world she never dreamed existed; yes she had been fascinated by Klaus, by him. Wasn't that their grand plan, to seduce her with the trappings of wealth and feigned affection? What was their excuse for preying on her, who proclaimed her as the sacrificial lamb? She didn't ask to be born a doppelganger. Why bother to maintain a human façade? If they were so powerful, the world be damned, crush everything, destroy civilization, it was no skin of her back. How petty were he and his family hunting her for 500 years. He and his serial killer brother deserved to be hung, drawn and quartered for ruining her life. What about her family, they had been innocent and yet they had been butchered. She had had to bury them, one at a time; their bloodied corpses a reminder of her foolishness. Castration was too kind a punishment for him considering he had pretended to befriend her and what was her reward for trusting him and even falling in love with him; her death.

Every vestige of self preservation and guile had been thrown away; Pandora 's Box had been opened releasing a floodgate of emotions.


	16. Chapter 17

***A gentle reminder to all readers, I'm not following TVD's plotline (do I really need to say that TVD does not belong to me? Trust me if I did, we'd have more fun with the originals) and the following is just my insane muse's FANTASY. You are welcome to read or not. **

**CHAPTER 17**

_**Elijah's POV**_

Refusing to be brow-beaten by Katherine, he stood up as she screamed obscenities at him. He had enough of temperamental she-cats. He had raised his hand to slap her but the tail-end of her tirade certainly stunned him.

He was quite ashamed at his lack of control as well; he rarely felt the need to strike a woman even a Vampiress as he felt such methods unsavory. Instead he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her to his chest. He bent down to gently caress the side of her jaw with his lips before whispering in her ear that he would put her over his knee and spank her if she did not cease her outburst. Giving her a hint of what may come if she didn't acquiesce; his hand strayed to her derriere pinching her quite fiercely.

He smirked as Katherine literally jumped in the air. Katherine could be very distracting indeed. Alas, the incessant beeping of his cell phone ruined a very promising moment as he waited to see Katherine's reaction.

Damon, the arrogant twit would never call him unless it was life and death and in this case life and death meant Klaus.

_**Damon's POV**_

Klaus had possessed Alaric's body and Klaus in high school was like releasing Godzilla on a village. His thoughts were on Elena and Stefan still at school, he had received the SOS from both of them. He had no choice but to call Elijah, the thought of calling Elijah was nauseating. Aside from his obvious prowess with the female sex; Damon was quite proud of his bad-to-the bone, bad-boy, rebel without a cause reputation however tangling with Elijah always ended up with him looking like a baby vamp, all fang and no bite.

Elijah had picked up his call on the 2nd ring and brushing pleasantries aside, Damon informed him of the Alaric-Klaus situation as brief as possible. Of course the Original's only response was to say that he would meet him shortly.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Literally saved by the bell; Katherine moved swiftly across the room. She didn't really need to concern herself though; Elijah had vanished upon picking up Damon's call. However she had picked up bits and pieces of Elijah's conversation namely being that Klaus was in town. The thought of Klaus was enough to distract her from her earlier 'situation' with Elijah. Trepidation engulfed her, what if Elijah handed her to Klaus? Never had Katherine felt so helpless and never had she hated Elijah so much as in that moment.

She was imprisoned and here in the Salvatore home she was a sitting duck.


	17. Chapter 18

**Reminder to dear readers – this my fanfiction so I've taken liberties with TVD's plotline and characters. As for "John" the character everyone wants to hate, this is my viewpoint, please don't be offended. **

**CHAPTER 18**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Katherine had tried calling everyone she knew in Mystic Falls but it was futile. The Mystic Falls teen brigade appeared to be MIA. She flung her cell phone in frustration; worst case scenario is that all of them aside from Elena must have been annihilated.

That wasn't Klaus's style though, he enjoyed making his enemies or victims suffer unimaginable terrors before silencing them forever. Besides the doppelganger; he still needed a werewolf and a vampire for breaking the curse.

Elijah, considered to be one of the strongest originals was still not a match against Klaus. Well, serves him right for sticking her in this hole! Her nerves were a wreck upon her 5th attempt at trying to leave the Salvatore home. The wretched man probably had 9 lives.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Elijah and his motley allies, if you could call them that, had arrived back at the Salvatore home to regroup, what they found was Katherine trying to exit the premises. After what Klaus had pulled, he was in no mood for Katherine's mischief. Klaus had inhabited or perhaps possessed was the better word, Alaric Saltzman's corporeal.

Klaus was up to his usual nonsense of course, his signature way of letting the whole world know that he was in town. This of course was just the beginning, a taste of what was to come.

They needed to be ready, he needed to be ready! He snarled at Katherine snidely asking if she was so eager to run to be with Klaus. He knew he regretted it as soon as he saw Katherine's face blanch. He brushed past her without a second glance to enter the hall.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Judging from the looks on their faces, things had definitely not gone well. Damon had reached for the nearest liquor bottle, Bonnie and Caroline had huddled up against each other on the sofa, Stefan had Elena in him arms and was trying to comfort her. Surprisingly John had made an appearance albeit he looked worse for wear.

Elijah had settled himself in one of the numerous chairs littering the hall. The placid expression on Elijah's face belying the turmoil he must be experiencing after his encounter with Klaus.

Perhaps it was more prudent for her to keep silent at this moment.

_**Damon's POV**_

Gazing at Katherine, he snorted. Katherine was as slippery as an eel, if there was a hole she would be the first one out. Too bad about the compulsion, that was the only thing standing between her and running for the hills!

Anyways, they had bigger problems. Klaus in Alaric's body, would Alaric even survive the ordeal. He guessed that Klaus had come to check out the human arsenal awaiting him.

He grimaced bitterly, what arsenal? With Alaric MIA, Him, Stefan, Caroline the baby Vamp, Bonnie the fledgling witch, John and his half-cocked idiotic plans were what stood between Klaus and Elena. He had a bad feeling about Elijah too; the man was too secretive, too vague about his role in this whole fiasco.

Having John in his home was not improving his disposition at all. If it was up to him, he would squash John like a bug, he didn't want Elena anywhere near him.

_**John's POV**_

To say that he was troubled was putting it mildly. In this living nightmare, his one goal was saving his only child, Elena. He wasn't Mr Congeniality for sure, his recklessness and impulsiveness in his youth would have put Damon to shame. Truly it haunted him now, too late to turn back the clock he was determined to do right by Elena. A pity none of them knew it especially Alaric, his dear wife Isobel had been as single-minded as Katherine in her determination to be part of the vampire community. Even in her teen years, Isobel had been iron-willed and calculative in taking what she wanted. She had pursued him till he relented. His weakness had cost him dearly, he had introduced Isobel to his secret world and she had embraced the darkness wholeheartedly.

It saddened him, this business with Elena. Fate had mocked him mercilessly, his only child not only a doppelganger about to be sacrificed but had the misfortune to fall in love with not 1 but possibly 2 vampires. There was no such thing as a "civilized/humanised vampire"; they were predators in every sense of the word.

Folklore and the celluloid tube had romanticized these creatures but he, John Gilbert had no illusions as to what they were. He now had to depend on vampires to save his daughter. A vampire acting human was like a drug addict in rehab. Deep in his heart he really wished it could be true, however his experience as a vampire hunter showed him otherwise. None really knew what he had faced and still faced fighting in the shadowy world of the supernatural.

If only they knew just how insignificant humans were to these creatures; they would run, run and never look back.

_**Caroline's POV**_

Surreal, that's the word she was thinking of. Bizarre, unhinged, whatever that came to her mind, that's how she would describe the last few hours. The most powerful predator had invaded their little town.

She didn't mind admitting that she was petrified, she maybe a vampire but nothing had prepared her for this! She was determined to be strong but looking at the faces of her closest friends knowing they might never see each other again brought her close to tears.

Poor Alaric, Mr Saltzman; he was like their unofficial leader, the 'Buffy' mentor equivalent, the one adult they looked to for guidance. Right now she wanted her 'mommy'.

_**Bonnie's POV**_

Pressure, so much pressure; they were all counting on her to save the day. She was alone in this, none could help her. She was the only Witch amongst them and none of them really understood the enormity of what she had to do.

She had a right to feel angry, to feel used. How much more would she have to give up for Elena?

_**Stefan's POV**_

All he wanted to do was hold Elena forever and never let her go. The thought had of course crossed him mind, 'turning' her would have solved maybe not the problem but the immediate threat.

He was so afraid, to lose Elena would be like losing Katherine all those years ago. They had never expected this, it was naïve of them to think that Klaus would actually announce his attack on Mystic Falls.

_**Elena's POV**_

Fear, anger, pain, she felt it all, worst was the utter helplessness she felt. She wanted to do something, anything and in that respect whether she realized it or not, she and Damon were sides of the same coin.

How could Elijah just sit calmly was a mystery. A very strong part of her wanted to run, flee, didn't matter where or how. As her gaze fell upon Katherine, it finally dawned on her what Katerina the human doppelganger had endured.

It was a fate she would not wish even upon her worst enemy.

_**Katherine's POV**_

After the deafening silence of the past 30 minutes; it was shock to hear all their voices at the same time. Everybody but Elijah had begun to speak simultaneously and to those with Vampire hearing, it wasn't pleasant.

Whilst waiting, Katherine had been planning. She knew either way she was screwed, not doubt about it. Plan A, she could wait it out hoping that Elijah would be out the picture thus releasing her from the compulsion if she was not handed over to Klaus already, not that she looked forward to Elijah's demise or Plan B, align herself with Elijah and brigade till an opportunity arose for her to escape.

Making up her mind, Katherine waited for an opening.


	18. Chapter 19

**Kind readers, apologies for the late update. Every 1st week of the month, I'm bogged down with special projects at work. **

**CHAPTER 19**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Back and forth, voices rose in exasperation, anger and disbelief. After what seemed like an eternity, it was Elijah that called a halt to the endless dialogue between the members of the teen brigade as she labeled them.

What Elijah said made sense; they had to wait for Klaus to make the first move. The element of surprise was in their favour. Klaus didn't know that Bonnie had the ability to channel the power of a 100 witches. As for Alaric, wasn't much they could do until Klaus vacated his body.

Now that Klaus had actual proof of the doppelganger, it wouldn't be long before he made his move. As soon as it was said, they dispersed; Caroline and Bonnie homewards, John back to Jenna's, Stefan and Elena had presumably gone upstairs to make the most of the time they had left, Damon being Damon was off to the rafters.

Katherine had never waited or expected anyone to look out for her and she wouldn't now. It was time to take the bull by the horns, literally. She sped over to Elijah just as he was about to leave, instead of her usual sultry tone, her voice came out high and squeaky as she asked if she could speak to him in private.

Well, at least she had shocked him. His eyes had widened at her request and a slight smirk had appeared on his face as she said that it would be better for them to talk in her bedroom.

_**Elijah's POV**_

He was taken aback by her sudden request but judging from recent events; he suspected that Katherine was going to ask him to release her. He sped them up to her room before she could even make a move. Somehow Katherine seemed to bring out his 'wild' side.

Giving her his fiercest look, he casually inquired what her request was. She was literally quaking judging from her expression and her response was anything but articulate. Katherine the unflappable was visibly incoherent, something about helping him, joining their cause, helping him?

He snorted as he asked her exactly how she intended to 'help'. Katherine only looked out for herself yet her she was offering to aid him. It hadn't dawned on him that she was still under compulsion and her offer was actually genuine.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Eyes narrowing to slits, she glared at him asking what his plans were for her. Perhaps he and Klaus had forgotten how she had evaded both of them for ages. She reminded him that being under his compulsion, she couldn't even lie if she wanted to and whether he liked it or not, he needed her help.

Of course when one thought about it, he really didn't need her willingness to help as he could always compel her.

_**Elijah's POV**_

She was desperate, grasping at straws, a last resort to escape what lay before her. Katherine would never willingly help let alone aid him in anything. He did feel remorse where she was concerned especially after her outburst. His hands were equally bloodstained; he had aided and abetted Klaus all those years ago.

Katherine was not entirely their doing but their actions certainly had cause and effect where she was concerned. He admitted to himself at least that his anger and grudge against Katherine was due to his inability to express his affections for her. Perhaps if he had been more forthcoming, things might have ended differently.

Katherine and Klaus were pretty much similar, both fearful, both running from their past and both handled rejection badly. Katerina was still there but carefully hidden. He suspected that her outburst at their recent altercation was the 1st time that her true self had been released.

He grasped both of her hands and looking at her without wavering; he thanked her but told her that her assistance was not required for the moment. Furthermore he reminded her that she was safer at the Salvatore's unless she wanted to be caught by Klaus. His hands continued to massage her fingers lightly as he spoke to her.

_**Katherine's POV**_

It was hypnotic, his soothing voice and the way he was holding her hands. She felt so light, so safe and she knew in her right mind; she would never have behaved the way she was about to especially with him.

She leaned into him, her lips very lightly brushing his as if to gain permission. Next, she was definitely unprepared to find herself lying down on her back on her bed. The only thing in her line of vision was Elijah too close for comfort looming down on her. She shivered involuntarily seeing the look he had on his face, it was as if he was seeing into her soul.

Barely a second later, his lips were on hers coaxing a response, willing her to open herself up to him.


	19. Chapter 20

**Kind readers, I'm very nervous this is my first time writing something akin to a "lemon, lime" whatever, I've put part of the chapter up depends on the response I get. I don't know, maybe both characters are terribly OOC? I hope not. ****Proceed with caution – Rated M**

**CHAPTER 20**

_**Katherine's POV**_

His hands were now holding her head as he continued kissing her with a ferocity that she had never felt with anyone but then this was the first time she was kissing Elijah or rather Elijah was kissing her.

His kisses if one could call it that, in the past had been so chaste, platonic like giving an affectionate peck on the cheek to his sister or a family member. Now she felt like she was being devoured, the warmth spreading throughout her entire body was exhilarating. Her emotions were so heightened that she wanted to burst into tears, the sheer joy that her dead heart felt was incomparable to anything she had ever felt before.

She barely heard him whispering to her asking her if this was what she really wanted. Her only response was to pull him even further onto to her. She could feel him smirking against her lips as his hands roamed freely over her form. Although firm, his hands were ever so gentle on her, almost as if he was savoring her. His fevered kisses had slowed to warm brushes of his lips against her skin now mingled with a melodious stream of endearments in Bulgarian. She couldn't help the tears that slipped out from the corners of her eyes, a cliché of course but her heart had never been so full. No man had ever 'loved' her the way she was being treasured now. Lovely, lovely man; if only she could stay in his arms forever.

Katherine had always been dominant in all her physical relationships, maybe due to the simple fact that her partners had always been younger or compelled. She had enjoyed the power and control she had over them. Lust filled sessions plain and simple although she had felt tad affectionate for both the Salvatores. But this man, the way his eyes caressed her, his gentle featherlike touches and warm kisses left her quite undone.

It certainly didn't bother her that she was totally bare before him, how and when his and her clothes had vanished was inconsequential. He was definitely trying to kill her, pinning both her arms down on the bed; he had begun a languorous trail of kisses from her neck down her lithe form causing her to scream aloud when his lips had paused at her breasts, lapping and touching them reverently.

She ached, begged even to touch or hold him.

_**Elijah's POV**_

It wasn't just her body that was beautiful, it was her essence, her life-force, the Petrova fire perhaps; whatever it was it called to him. However for a moment he had felt perturbed seeing the tears pooling in her eyes, did she want this? Yet her body responded to him as if they were molded together. Every sound that came from her just added to his eagerness to possess her entirely. He wouldnt let her touch him till he made her scream for him. A tad egoistic of him maybe but he was going to free Katerina, he needed to see, feel Katerina not Katherine the vamp. He would take his time.

_I choose never to forget_

_I want our lips to kiss_

_And our limbs to entwine_

_Let our bodies be twisted but never unwind…_


	20. Chapter 21

**Dear Readers, proceed with caution – Rated M. Part 2 of the "SCENE". Again, I reiterate that I have never written 'scenes' like this before. I might remove or replace this very short chapter.**

**CHAPTER 21**

_**Elijah's POV**_

In the here and now, in this moment, Elijah was past caring about Klaus, the doppelganger or any pressing matters he may have had.

When he had released her hands, she matched him touch for touch and equally eager in her ministrations of his body. He drew a ragged breath as her lips now brushed lightly across his eyelids, her fingers echoing the path her lips had taken. This woman cared about pleasuring him.

Katherine was delectable, her body met his perfectly and together they moved in flawless synchronicity. Each meeting each other's need, no words were necessary between them.

She clasped his body to hers as if the very act would somehow mold them together as one. He was quite surprised and humbled at her embrace not something he had expected of, it was a lover's embrace. This was not the Katherine he had heard of, the dominatrix, the wildcat that devoured men.

Pausing at his nether regions, her fingers splayed caressing him, her lips murmuring against him with the softest of touches. He was ruined the minute she consumed him, what self-control he had was long relinquished as he screamed her name.


	21. Chapter 22

**Dear Readers, I hope I'm not rambling on in this chapter. I'm trying very hard to remember the compulsion factor. So apologies if I do slip up and for any errors hereon.**

**CHAPTER 22**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Emptiness, not just in the physical sense of the word. She had turned to face Elijah, a hand stretching out to touch him only to feel the cold sheets of the bed on the space next to her.

She jumped up scanning the room, none except for her. It was still early, not even sunrise yet. Her lips curled in a snarl, what did you expect Katerina; a lover's embrace from Elijah the morning after?, mused Katherine bitterly. But she had, deep down Katerina the girl had hoped to at least awaken in her lover's arms. The lover who had worshipped and caressed her throughout the night, who had made her feel so cherished that she had wept at the pleasure she felt.

Original, Vampire, man, they were all the same. It was always about what they wanted and needed in the moment. Didn't matter if they loved or cared about the person. The rumpled sheets were the only reminder of a passionate night. No tears, no anger for Katherine. Yet under the waters that showered her; she allowed herself to remember, to feel, it had been lovemaking not just some animalistic urge being met. She was experienced enough to know the difference, both their bodies and souls had met on a higher plane.

It was the longest shower she ever had, subconsciously trying to erase the events of the night before. Dressing took her longer than usual. Katherine was postponing the inevitable of course, unless they had been elsewhere both Salvatores and Elena would already know of their coupling. Coupling? She was delusional, he had probably escaped the minute her eyes had closed in their afterglow. She dreaded facing "them", Elijah had probably long gone to who knows where; she could hear Stefan, Damon and Elena downstairs.

She steeled herself ready to face Damon and she knew he would hold no punches when it came to her.

_**Damon's POV**_

He had come back shortly the night before, preferring to be close in the event Klaus decided to pay them a visit. He was unfortunate enough to hear everything that had gone on between Katherine and the Original. So much for the Original who claimed to despise Katherine for the last 500 years and hell bent on her demise at his hands!

Worse, they had been at 'it' the whole night. Just thinking about them made him sneer. He was quite impatient for Katherine to make an appearance and he was looking forward to the 'conversation' he was about to have with her.

_**Stefan's POV**_

Well at least he was off the hook with Elena. Katherine's affections lay elsewhere, although he personally felt that hooking up with an Original wasn't the most brilliant or safest idea. Even he couldn't help grinning seeing Katherine's sheepish look. Elijah had certainly brought out her 'wild' side judging from the wails and moans the night before. Katherine never did anything in 'halves'.

_**Elena's POV**_

Elena couldn't help the grin on her face either. The Kat and the Original, definitely needed to be noted down in her journal. Her instincts were never wrong, both of them did have a 'thing' for each other. Who knew, perhaps Elijah would be the 'one' to bring a positive change in Katherine. Despite their differences and Katherine's behaviour, their attraction for each other had held throughout the centuries. She greeted Katherine with a wide smile, no harm in trying to see if they could 'girl talk' right?

_**Katherine's POV**_

She groaned inwardly seeing the expectant looks on their faces which didn't bode well for her. Leave it to Damon to start the ball rolling; he was in fine form this morning, asking her if she felt well enough to 'walk' after her exceptional nocturnal activities. He didn't stop though, was her original, original in bed? Speaking of loverboy where was he, flown the coop, was she too much for him, he was over 1000 years old after all? By the by, would last night be a continual affair? If so he would have to do something about the acoustics of the room.

Elena at least looked sympathetic, she had glowered at Damon as soon as he had opened his mouth. At Elena's urging, Stefan had made a half-hearted attempt at shutting Damon up. He shouldn't have bothered.

Warring with herself, Katherine slowly walked over to one of the chairs to seat herself. She was feigning indifference and under compulsion, not much she could do. She would gladly stake Damon.

500 years as a Vampire had taught her many things. There were advantages to being a nightwalker but having your emotions amplified three times the normal rate was not one. Damon was a prime example of it; his intense anger, rage etc. was his downfall. She honestly regretted 'turning' them', out of her own selfishness she had brought them into her world. They had been 2 fledgling vampires forced to survive on their own and essentially brothers stuck with the Peter Pan syndrome.

Even in Stefan's case, the bloodlust still controlled him. If only Elena knew how volatile he was, she had her doubts that Stefan had disclosed all the details of his bloodied history with her. A nudge in the wrong direction would set him off again.

Her thoughts kept returning to the night before, damn him and his compulsion. If she had been in control of her emotions; last night wouldn't have happened. She blushed remembering how intimate they had been, a rare glimpse of the Elijah that had saved her all those years ago.

Damon had finally shut up but she certainly wasn't too happy with the way he eyed her now.

_**Damon's POV**_

He was edgy, restless and livid. Here they were sitting around waiting for Klaus to descend on them. Any distraction even a Katherine distraction was welcome to them at the moment. Every fibre of his being urged him to just grab Elena and run. Poor Katherine, imagine having to run from both Klaus and Elijah for centuries only to end up as their slave or toy or what else they intended to use her for. He wondered to himself, had the Original compelled her to sleep with him? After all he had compelled her for a quite a number of things, he wouldn't put it past him to do it. If so, he really felt sorry for Katherine. After all were He and Stefan any better? In the past, they had committed atrocities and shrugged it off as if it was child's play as well. Elijah was an extension of Klaus and it was a pity that none of them could see it.

_**Elena's POV**_

Poor Katherine, Damon was being Damon. Sociopathic, obnoxious and downright hateful. Elena realized that it was his way of dealing with the mess they had on their hands but he was being horrible to her. She pulled up a chair close to Katherine and gently inquired as to when Elijah would be returning.

She was shocked at Katherine's terse response, it sounded like Elijah had left without so much as goodbye. Even Elena couldn't help thinking that perhaps Katherine had been compelled to sleep with Elijah, she hoped not. She still maintained that Elijah was the better original but if he had done that to Katherine…


	22. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_**Stefan's POV**_

They were wasting time, Klaus was out there somewhere and they were barely prepared to face him. Bonnie had already texted him and they were supposed to meet at Elena's. Elijah was a wild card and he wasn't prepared to risk Elena's life. They would have to do the best they could under the circumstances.

He called out to Damon and Elena telling them to hurry. When his eyes met Katherine, he had to turn away. Even if he wanted to help, there was no way to remove the compulsion unless Elijah dropped dead of course.

She would have to remain in their home

_**Katherine's POV**_

She didn't need their pity nor their help. She had managed to survive countless attempts on her life without batting an eyelid. She maybe stuck in this god forsaken place but that didn't leave her helpless.

She knew that both Salvatores' in their eternal mission to keep Elena safe had built up an impressive array of weapons against Vampires.. Just a matter of locating it, she was compelled not to harm anyone but she could still defend herself.

She was militant in her search, managing to find several 'items' to put to good use. She would find a way out; damn them all to hell especially Elijah. She was not a one night stand for the likes of him or his brother.

_**Elijah's POV**_

He was stressed as he made his way back to the Salvatores'. Elijah was meticulous in all his dealings, his plans were precision perfect down to the minutest details thereby removing any room for errors or stress. This time however, there were too many variables. The doppelganger and her friends were reckless, impulsive and unmanageable.

His emotional detachment was his forte and it had aided him in his past battles. He was not necessarily a cruel man but his apathy towards mankind in general made him one. However where Klaus was concerned, he couldn't do it and now there was Katherine, what had happened was a mistake! He had now joined the ranks of Katherine's long list of erstwhile lovers. He didn't deny to himself at least that he had wanted it no make that craved for it! It was an unnecessary complication but he also knew that Katherine did feel something for him, an attraction whatever. Neither could deny nor stop how their physical bodies had responded to each other. They had even welcomed sleep still merged together as one. He hadn't meant to leave her so abruptly but his 'people' had been frantically trying to call him. It was just bad timing.

It shouldn't have happened! After all this time, truthfully he wasn't interested in any relationship with Katherine. He avoided women like her and with her history especially their mutually checkered past together. A little old school of him perhaps but his taste now ran to females of the more genteel nature, much more complacent and devoid of hidden agendas. Time to cut the cord he decided, he would compel her to leave Mystic Falls and never return. That was as much kindness as he could muster for her or rather to salve his conscience.

He mentally rehearsed his speech, something about them being ships passing by in the night, Klaus's drama affecting them and their own heightened emotions. He was saving her life after all, she should be grateful to him.


	23. Chapter 24

***Reminder, story does not follow TVD's episodes. None of the characters belong to me. **

**For Katherine, I based my story on her reactions when she was stuck in the cave. Probably my depiction of both Katherine and Elijah is out of character. **

**What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance and I personally think that Elijah is not such a bad judge of character as to be totally wrong about Katerina. Just my POV, we are very much influenced by our surroundings, by our experiences. When I wrote this piece, I tried to imagine being 'hunted' for 500 years. Scary ya! **

**I really want to thank all of you for following my story and the much appreciated reviews. You make my day!**

**CHAPTER 24**

_**Katherine's POV**_

Stefan had called, Klaus was still 'occupying' Alaric and there wasn't much they could do about it. They were still holed up at Elena's and didn't look like they were about to return home soon. Home? Since when did she start thinking of the Salvatore Boarding House as home?

Friends, ex-lovers, enemies and distant relative; well technically Elena was her descendant. They circled each other rather like players in some sort of macabre comedy. Four Vampires and a doppelganger; definitely Hollywood material. It has been almost 3 weeks and aside from a very rocky start; they had found a way to cohabit without staking each other. Of course it helped that Elijah, the Salvatores and Elena were hardly around. She had the place pretty much to herself.

It was getting late and she was getting antsy. Waiting was always the hardest, waiting for whom or what. She had reclined on the couch closest to the door, not much of an advantage as she was literally in the line of fire.

She fell of the couch as she heard 'his' voice asking her if she was still getting her strength back from last night!

_**Elijah's POV**_

He cursed himself, what happened to his good intentions? He never behaved this way around other women. He swiftly helped her up from the floor, his hands gently stroking her arms.

Katherine wouldn't even look at him but judging from the stiff way she held herself, he guessed that he wasn't on her Christmas list anymore. He held her hands, telling her that they needed to talk about what had happened.

_**Katherine's POV**_

Why did she have to be so emotional? Oh ya, Compulsion! Tears of rage, frustration and anger slid down her cheeks. She didn't want to hear his apologies or excuses, especially if he was going to apologise for last 'night'. Her instincts weren't that far off, she knew he felt something for her. It hadn't been just lust that possessed them that night.

_**Elijah's POV**_

Why did she have to cry? He hadn't even begun and the wretched woman was in tears.

_**Katherine's POV**_

He dared ask her what was wrong. She didn't need to be psychic to know what would come out of his mouth next. Katherine licked her lips, carpe diem Elijah! Taking him by surprise, she pulled his head down to hers, locking his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Well she must have done something right as she soon found herself back on the couch, chest to chest with Elijah. His hands were already all over her skin.

Funny she never in her wildest dreams pictured a passionate Elijah. Stoic, starched, pompous yes but passionate? So much for sex apology!

_**Elijah's POV**_

Katherine was like a drug he told himself. For his own sanity, he had better remove the compulsion. The sooner she was out of his life, the better. His head was saying STOP!, his body was saying NO! as he whizzed her to her room. Elijah had broken a world record, Katherine was fully dispersed of ALL her clothes when he laid her on her bed. Pausing momentarily, his hands framed her heart shaped face as he gazed into her eyes whispering the words "you are free Katerina". Katerina's only response was to put her lips to his again.

_**Katherine's POV**_

He was giving her a choice to back out, to clamp down on their mutual attraction. The compulsion was removed but strangely enough, she didn't want to leave. Skin on skin, sharing each other's blood, their bodies moved as one. It was enough for now, _EST SATIS. _

***Dear Readers, Please do check out my new fanfic titled "A Petrova's Tale", an Elijah/Klaus story.**


	24. Chapter 26

_**Epilogue**_

_**Elijah's POV**_

Katerina the forbidden fruit, the bad girl as opposed to the bad boy. He finally admitted to himself at least, despite her character warts and all; he craved her maybe even loved her still and it looked like the feeling was mutual as well. Their destiny, karma if one believed in that sort of thing had played itself out and here they were, 500 years later entwined in every sense of the word.

Their passion and ardor spent, both of them had finally talked! Katherine actually admitted her attraction to him and the bitterness she still held over his betrayal. They couldn't change the past, too late for that of course but he hoped, wanted and planned to knit a new beginning for both of them. He didn't have any illusions, Katherine/Katerina would always be the epitome of a vixen and hell-cat rolled into one but he could deal with it. He put up with Klaus for aeons!

The future was hazy, the ever present Klaus overshadowing but he would do his best, what was that silly song that stayed in one's head, the one that everyone loved to hate?

_**Katherine's POV**_

Elijah, the man she swore to hate till doomsday and beyond. Her nemesis, her perpetual thorn in the flesh now the one person she craved physically, emotionally, spiritually; he rocked her world! She was a fuse short, that was it, it had to be it. Love with Elijah, romance with Elijah, relationship with Elijah?

She smirked at herself, Elijah better brace himself. Katherine had a few tricks up her sleeve. This macabre union between them would be anything but boring. The future? Cloudy to say the least what with Klaus and the whole curse issue but when had life ever been easy for Katherine Pierce? She was reminded of a song, cute piece really, something from an era long forgotten.

"_The future's not ours to see, Que Sera Sera….Whatever will be, will be."_

**_Author's Note : _Kind folks who have followed and reviewed my story, a warm and heartfelt **

** thanks. After much consideration, I've decided to end my story here as I don't **

**want to disrupt a good thing (my opinion). However, should any of you wish to **

**continue the story, please feel free to do so. Just pm me. Share and share alike. **

**Thank you once again.**


End file.
